Noemi Chesney, character in Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 6.99. The Honourable Noemi Maria Coe Chesney (born 4 April 1989) is a Paradisian heiress. As daughter of Sir Harvey 'Hatch' Chesney, baronet of Rum Island, in the British Paradise Islands (BPI), she is in line to inherit one of the largest sugarcane plantations in the territory. Personal information * Full name: Noemi Maria Coe Chesney * Birthdate: 4 April 1989 (Aries) * Birthplace: St Luke's Hospital, Governor's Harbour, Morning I. * Parents: Sir Henry 'Hatch' Chesney, Bt; Edith Coe, Ly Chesney * Nationality: Paradisian citizen, belonger * Residence: Chesney Wold, Rum I. * Height: 157 cm ft 2 in * Weight: 47 kg lb * Hair: light blonde; long, wavy * Eyes: blue * Complexion: fair; well-tanned * Figure: slender, supple, young-adolescent * Ethnic background: English, Austrian * Religion: Anglican * School: West Islands High School, Millbury, Rum I.;O-levels: 2005 * Sports: cross-country; track and field Story arcs: Noemi's Wold; Mirror Beach; 2002-2005 Family life and education Noemi Chesney was born at St Luke's Hospital, Governor's Harbour, to her father's second wife, Edith ‘Edie’ Coe. She is of English and Austrian heritage, is slender, blonde-haired, blue-eyed and about 157 cm 5’2” tall. Miss Chesney attends West Island High School in Millbury, Rum Island, which she has said she dislikes; however her marks are reported to be ‘stellar’. She is academically advanced, by one year or more, in literature, in art, and in history. Miss Chesney lives in the manor house at Chesney Wold, her family’s sugar plantation, on the sparsely-populated northwest coast of Rum Island. Directly below her second-floor bedroom in the west wing is a similar-sized first-floor chamber that has been converted as a study room expressly for her. Here she keeps a piano, science and art equipment, telescopes and a copious library of textbooks. Till age nine she was homeschooled. She is a frequent and welcome visitor to her grandparents, retired RAF Wing Commander Henry Markleigh Chesney and Ursula Schlosser Chesney, who established the plantation in 1949 and live once again in their honeymoon cottage next door to the manor house. Miss Chesney is also fond of playing with the family sheepdog, Shana. Beyond her family Miss Chesney lives a solitary existence, isolated geographically, culturally and in no small part by choice from the other young people of Rum Island, whom she regards as both intellectually and socially her inferiors. For a brief period in early 2002 she was a competitor on the West Island High School track team, having been actively scouted by one of the sixth-form assistants. Her best event is said to be the 1k, though she prefers cross-country and does very well in the long jump. She also enjoys hiking and surfing. Her half-sister, Celeste Kure Chesney, by her father’s first wife, formally disowned her place in the hereditary line upon turning age 21, leaving Noemi sole heir to the family fortune and land, which have been valued at over £29 million and provide a net income of approximately £2.4 million annually. Nudism Miss Chesney is known to have been an avid nudist from a very young age. She has been rumoured to be more often nude than clothed, and has been known to surf, hike, drive, and even work or greet friends unabashedly without clothes. When working on her family’s plantation, whether in the fields and in the office, she typically wears work boots and headgear. She is known for a thorough suntan as well as an attractively svelte physique, and has been approached by artistic and advertising photographers eager to secure her for modelling work. Though she is one of the wealthiest teenagers in the territory, not much is known about Miss Chesney’s social life and she tends to shun journalists. * * * = Doc. 6.99; b. 2015.0802. ©JCP Ltd =